Swing
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A one shot about Lindsey in a bar. A slight little Dantana. Thought it up...wrote it....posted it for you!


**_Important A/N:_ As much as I didn't want to do this, I have disabled anonymous review. Sorry to the members who liked tojump on without logging in, but I have had a few...Inappropriate, mean, anddown right beyond 'Flames' from the same 'girl' (calls herselfRachel, btw). Since I like to thank each reviewer, having to look for and delate this one persons review takes time better used else where. And yes, I know there will be flames (although I ask if you can't say something nice...or something bad in a nice way...keep it to yourself)...but reviews in which every othe word is a curse word is a waste of FF space. Again, sorry. But I do hope you all understand. Now on to happy things. (This happened over in the BONES-ficdom, but thought I would let you all know.)**

**A/N: Okay, guys...here'sa short little one shot.Nothing to big...justsomething fun to write.**

**Title: Swing**

**Summery: A Song Fic about Lindsey at a bar.**

**Rating: K+ (I guess)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York. I don't own the song "Swing" by Trace Adkins. I do own the characters that you do not know and the plotline, which has been**

**© WolfMyjic 2006**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

_Take me out to the ball game…_

_Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing_

Lindsey Monroe looked around the bar. Normally it was mostly just cops, but tonight… tonight was the first night of some convention and all _the out of towners_ were told that this was 'the place' to hang out. Lindsey rolled her eyes, as she took a sip of her drink. Why did I come here? she asked herself again. There was nothing here for her. Nothing to do…. Heck she didn't even really enjoy drinking. Lindsey let out a sigh as she placed her drink on the bar. Maybe I'll just go. "Hey," a voice said to her left. Lindsey glanced over and took in the man beside her. He was decent enough in looks- tall, light brown hair, and a dimple when he smiled. Lindsey returned the smile. "So…um…" he began.

_(Strike one)_**  
**_Hey baby do you do come here often_

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at him. _Did he just say that?_ she thought.

_(Strike two)  
Hey baby now what's your sign_

Lindsey gave him a weak smile and stood. _Oh, no he just didn't_.

_(Strike three)  
Hold on now where you goin'  
(He is out)  
Jimmy's out next in line_

Lindsey left the bar in search of- hell, anything but the man at the bar. I can't believe he asked my sign. Lindsey found an empty table and sat down. She knew that she should really be going. Should be heading home. It was late, and she had a lot of things to get done tomorrow. _My first day off in how many?_ With a heavy sigh, Lindsey sat down. She watched the people go by. Some single, others with friends, and still others clung to each other like they were each other's life-lines. She wanted a love like that. To love somebody with her whole heart. To know that somebody would lie down their life for her. Lindsey's mind drifted and she was surprised when she came to the conclusion that someone would.

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing_

"Lindsey," a young woman said, coming up to the table. "What are you doing here?" Lindsey smiled up at Melissa.

"Hey, Melissa…where's Mike?" Melissa took a seat opposite Lindsey and gestured toward the back of the bar.

"Restrooms." Lindsey nodded. "So what brings you here? And by yourself?"

"Yeah, if they're not working then they had plans. And I'm just too wired to go home."

"Oh, I understand that," Melissa said. "And what about that cutie partner of yours?"

"I have a cute partner?" Lindsey asked. "When was somebody going to tell me this?"

"Don't even try to play like you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, Sheldon is sorta cute," Lindsey told her friend.

"Danny, Lindsey. I'm talkin' about Danny." She thought for a second. "Although Hawkes isn't too bad either." Lindsey laughed. Melissa did have an eye for the guys.

"Danny had plans tonight."

"Oh? Girlfriend?"

"Hangin' with the guys," Lindsey said, trying to mock Danny's voice. Melissa laughed as a hand came around her.

"There you are," Mike said, giving her a kiss. "Hey, Lindsey."

"Hi, Mike."

"Hey, listen, we're going out for a bite to eat. You want to come?" Melissa asked, standing.

"Naw, you two go ahead. I think I'll just head home."

"Are you sure?" Lindsey nodded. "Well, okay." She watched her two friends leave taking another drink. She dropped her hand to her front pocket and felt her keys. She didn't drive often for pleasure- not since moving to New York- but tonight she needed to drive. She needed to feel free. Lindsey was just about to leave, when she heard a voice.

"Mind if I join you?" the man asked. He was dressed in black slacks and a blue polo shirt. His black hair neatly brushed. Lindsey smiled up at him and motioned to the chair Melissa has been sitting in. "I'm Tom," he said, holding out his hand.

"Lindsey."

"Well, Lindsey, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Not to be rude, but that's not a New York accent I hear."

"Haven't been here long enough to pick that up yet, thank God," Lindsey answered, earning her a laugh. "I'm from Montana."

"Really? I was there once… went with a group back in college."

"Oh? What college?"

_(First Base)  
Why yes I went to Harvard_

"Harvard? I'm impressed," Lindsey said with a smile.

_(SAFE)  
I majored in pre-med  
(He's got a big lead)_

Lindsey lend forward a little. _A doctor,_ she thought. Finally,_ a decent man._

_(Picked off)  
Just stayed for one semester  
(It could be he's out)_

Lindsey was disappointed. _Not a doctor_. "So…what do you do?" she asked, but her attention was elsewhere. Danny was standing at the bar. His back against it, surrounded by friends. He gave her a smile when she finally made eye contact. Her heart skipped a beat. Danny raised his beer in a salute and Lindsey mirrored his movement. _Did Tom just say he was a professional mime?_ Lindsey looked at him. _My God, he did! That's it!_ "Tom, will you excuse me?"

_Toms out who's next  
_

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing_

"I see a friend of mine," she continued.

"Of course." Lindsey put her drink down and left the table.

Danny's breath was taken away when he looked back at her. Pat had asked him something, causing him to lose eye contact. But now- now she wasn't at the table anymore talking to that jerk. No…now she was moving.

_Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten  
But you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then_

_(Fast ball)  
She walked right up to me_

"Hey Danny," Lindsey said, giving him her best smile.

"Hi'ya, Montana. What'cha doin' here?" She shrugged.

"Good of place as any to be." Lindsey noticed that all the guys with Danny had stopped their talking and was trying not to watch. Doing a bad job, boys. "So…um I was wondering," she began.

_(Here's the pitch)  
Said could I take you home_

Danny swallowed. Lindsey wanted to take him home. _What does she mean by that?_ She dangled a set of car keys at him pulling him out of his thoughts. "Yeah," Danny said. "Sure."

_(There's a drive)  
Hey boys I'll see you later_

Danny reached behind him, set his beer bottle on the bar. When Lindsey turned away, he gave his friends a victorious smile, and placed his hand on the small of her back.

_(It could be, it...it is!)  
Goin' goin' goin' gone_

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing_

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing _

* * *

_So there you have it. Another fic by me. Yeah! Man...it is hard for me to write CSI:NY fics. I hope to have another one up...sometime or other._

_Wolfy_


End file.
